


True To Self

by SilverWolf7



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Flock fic, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Happy Lucifer, Lucifer's Flock, Lux (Lucifer TV), Prompt Fic, Side Story, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: luciferprompts, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf7/pseuds/SilverWolf7
Summary: Lucifer invites his Flock to Lux for a little private celebration before the actual Lux party starts and Chloe takes Beatrice trick or Treating.  He has a good time, regardless of dressing as...well, as himself.





	True To Self

**Author's Note:**

> My little something for Halloween, based on an old prompt over at Luciferprompts, but I can't find it in which Lucifer goes to a Halloween party dressed as himself without glamour. So, this is a fill for when the prompt is found.

Lucifer shifted on the couch and sighed loudly at what Linda had just said to him. 

“Are you sure about this? The last thing I want to do is traumatise everyone at the party. That would make me a horrid host.”

Linda grinned at him from the seat she was in and nodded. “Of course! This is the one night you get a year where people will probably think nothing of it. Mazikeen did it with Trixie last year, I don’t see why you can’t this year.”

Lucifer frowned and crossed his arms. “Yes, well, last year I was a bit busy dealing with killing my brother. So, sorry if I’m not much in the mood to be myself this night of all nights.”

Linda closed her eyes and laid a hand on his knee. “Oh, yes, sorry. And wow, I can’t believe it’s been a year since I found out. Huh. But, yes, I still think it’s a good idea. Now, come on. Change.”

Groaning and rolling his eyes at her, he let go of the glamour that surrounded him so he looked like his original angelic self and stood up. He let his wings unfurl behind him and fluffed out neglected feathers.

“Just so you know, I feel like an idiot...”

Linda stared at him, but at least he knows she isn’t really afraid of him. It is a bit much though. He shifted. “Umm, so, yes. Here I am in my white linen suit, with my big fluffy white wings out and...well, this!”

He held up his scarred, burnt hands and stared at them. Linda took them in her own and smiled at him.

“Yes, you are. Now, come on. The others are already downstairs.”

Whining at the tug on his hands, he still let his therapist drag him to the lift, so they could go down to the party Lux threw every year at this time of year.

He had no idea how Linda had gotten the others to go along with this ridiculous scheme of hers, but here he was regardless. Totally stripped and on display for everyone to see. Or would be when they got to the club. His wings were a bit of a hard fit to get in the lift, but he still managed it. 

Linda spent the majority of the time running her hands through coverts. He really needed to get Ella and Dan to groom him as soon as the night was over. There had been a squabbled rush for costumes the night before so he had gone without his usual daily wing bath and preen.

Thankfully, the feathers were clean and well kept otherwise.

Also thankfully, his flock were meeting him two hours before the party started at the club for the night, so he could get time with the Detective and Beatrice before they went trick or treating.

The lift opened and he walked out, the club workers bustling about turning to stare at him, before going back to their jobs. Sometimes, he had the suspicion that they all knew and just didn’t say anything. He prided himself on his employees.

“Lucifer!” came the excited shout of a child on a sugar rush. Had she been eating the candy left out for his guests tonight, or had she already gotten a bit of her own stash and stated eating it. Either way, his hands were soon filled with green skin and a red wig. Apparently she was dressed up as a Guardian of the Galaxy, whatever one of those was. 

Chloe was dressed in the most mundane vampire costume he had ever seen. Dan was a pirate. Ella was dressed up as Morticia Addams. Amenadiel, who was frowning with his arms crossed was...well, dressed in his typical heavenly robes, but with nothing else. He just looked like himself. How disappointing.

“Brother, you’re supposed to dress up for Halloween! Come on, at least let your wings out.”

Amenadiel’s feathers had begun to slowly grow back. He still had none of his flight feathers in, but he had most of his coverts and scapulars now. He’d make an excellent grounded angel, since, well, he was one.

“Unlike you, I don’t go around flashing my wings, Lucifer...”

He grinned at his brother and Amenadiel winced. “I don’t generally go around like this, do I?” He pointed at his skin, red and raw as it forever was now.

Amenadiel rolled his eyes at him, but with a whoosh, let his wings out. “The things I do for you, Luci...”

And yes, okay, that did make him happy. 

Linda and Maze were also, there, of course. Maze with her face glamour taken off and dressed in one of her more revealing outfits. The demon looked like she was on the hunt tonight! And Linda was dressed as a sexy nurse. It wasn’t her fault. He had promised her he’d go as himself only if she went as a sexy nurse.

He rounded them all up and towards the bar, where Patrick was setting up for the night. “Seven whiskeys and an apple juice for the green one, Patrick. And nice costume! A zombie working my bar, hah!”

Patrick grinned at him as he poured out drinks. “There you go, boss. Nice wings.”

He couldn’t help but show off to that, curling them around his flock like he was used to when they were out and they were all together. “Yeah, I’ve been looking after them this time around.”

His bartender didn’t say anything else, instead getting on with his job. Last he got out an apple juice box for Beatrice. He’d made sure they were there as well as the bottled stuff for tonight so if anyone came around, they’d know the child wasn’t drinking alcohol.

“So! He stated stretching his arms out and grinning widely. “We’ve got two hours before the party starts, what are we going to do until then?”

He got several different answers all at once, grinned at the flock he had made for himself and for the first time since he had Fallen and burnt, he felt comfortable in his own skin.

Linda had been right. He really wasn’t going to scare anyone off tonight.  
True to Self


End file.
